


tonight, and the future ahead

by starberryteas



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Fluff, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, M/M, theres just a lot of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:01:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26587807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starberryteas/pseuds/starberryteas
Summary: “Do any of you have any last comments?”“I have something,” Kageyama said, his voice full of certainty.“Yes, Kageyama-senshuu?”Hinata let out a breath, intertwining his fingers with Kageyama’s and faced the camera, determined.“We’re dating,” Hinata and Kageyama said in unison, Hinata gripping Kageyama’s hand tighter as each second passed.orKageyama and Hinata reveal their relationship to the public.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 5
Kudos: 231





	tonight, and the future ahead

**Author's Note:**

> theres so much fluff in here whats going on

It was nearly midnight when Kageyama proposed the idea.

Hinata was on the verge of falling asleep on their couch, Kageyama wanting to rewatch his game with the Falcons before they went to bed. He was leaning against Kageyama’s warm body, melting into his touch as Kageyama rubbed his arm up and down, some sort of comfort gesture he’d come to do.

Hinata was nearly dozing off when Kageyama hummed, a sign he wanted Hinata’s attention. “What is it, Tobi?” Hinata asked, not bothering to look up.

He felt Kageyama kiss his head, putting his chin on top of Hinata’s unruly locks. “You awake enough to listen, dumbass?”

Hinata chuckled lightly. “Don’t be rude.” He leaned further into his boyfriend. “Something wrong?”

He felt Kageyama shake his head, breathing in Hinata’s scent. “New shampoo?” Kageyama asked, a little surprised.

Hinata smiled, his old shampoo brand ran out at the store and he had to get a new one. He nodded, his eyes fluttering shut as exhaustion took over.

For a brief moment, he was half asleep, feeling Kageyama run his hands through his hair, taking in his scent. Forgetting about the conversation prior, Hinata drifted off into a light sleep, still aware of the surroundings around him.

“Do…” He heard Kageyama whisper, stopping himself as if he needed to reword the question. “Should weー no, never mind.” 

Hinata noticed the way Kageyama lowered his voice, as if he found out Hinata was fast asleep on his chest. Hinata peered an eye open, seemingly surprising Kageyama. “Continue,” he whispered, staring at Kageyama.

Kageyama shook his head. “It’s nothing. Go to sleep, you look like shit.”

Hinata groaned. “No, tell me. Is something wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong,” Kageyama said, his voice wavering as if he was unsure. “I just… Hoshiumi-san asked if we revealed our relationship to the public yet.”

Hinata chuckled lightly. “As if they weren’t going to catch on.”

“Right,” Kageyama snorted, pulling Hinata closer to his chest as if he wasn’t close enough already. “I said no, but what if we did?”

Hinata opened both of his eyes, now sitting up in Kageyama’s embrace. “What if we revealed our relationship? To the public?” Hinata asked with exasperation, mostly for clarification.

Kageyama seemed to take his reaction the wrong way, his eyes widening slightly. “If you’re not comfortable, sorryー”

Hinata leaned forward, pressing his lips against Kageyama’s, a quick peck to  _ shut him up. _ “I’m not uncomfortable,” Hinata said, his voice as firm as he could make it. “If you want to, we can, okay?”

Kageyama tightened his grip on Hinata, blushing slightly from their earlier kiss. “What ifー” Kageyama stopped himself, frowning. “I don’t want to force you into anything, dumbass.”

“You aren’t,” Hinata reassured. “I think we should do it, too. I want to hug and kiss you on the court, too.”

Kageyama snorted. “That’s all?”

Hinata smiled, leaning up and pecking Kageyama’s jawline as Kageyama hugged him tighter. “Yeah! I want to run up to you and hug you all the time, but everyone thinks we’re just rivals.”

Kageyama hummed. “Makes sense. People clearly don’t know what we were in high school.”

“I feel like people look at our alma mater and think we just knew each other,” Hinata commented. “What do you have to do tomorrow?”

Kageyama stayed silent for a bit, thinking. “I think we have that Olympics interview.”

Hinata shot up, facing Kageyama.  _ “Uwah! _ I forgot!” He shouted, Kageyama wincing as the sound reached his ear. “Tobio, what if I mess up and say something bad? Or accidentally leak information? Or say something random? Orー”

He put his arms around Hinata’s neck, pressing a kiss to his cheek. “Dumbass, don’t worry too much about it,” Kageyama reassured, looking away as he muttered his next words. “I’m going to be there, and it’ll be okay.”

“You!” Hinata leaned his head on Kageyama’s shoulder. “I love you,” he whispered, not really sure what else to say.

Kageyama hummed, moving his arms to Hinata’s waist as Hinata fluttered his eyes shut, exhaustion from earlier taking over.

“I think…” Kageyama said quietly. “We should announce it. Tomorrow.”

Hinata nodded, melting into Kageyama’s touch. “Mm, yeah. Let’s do that.”

Hinata felt Kageyama lean forward, the volume of the TV in front of them getting quieter. Hinata smiled against Kageyama’s chest, moving his arms slowly around his boyfriend as he fell asleep in his arms, feeling Kageyama stroke his hair as he rewatched his game early in the midnight.

Hinata awoke to Kageyama staring straight at him, his hand playing with Hinata’s curls. “Good morning,” Kageyama whispered, glancing between Hinata’s lips and his half lidded eyes.

Hinata smiled, finding Kageyama’s hand that was playing with his hair and intertwining them together. He stared at his boyfriend, who was staring back with a small smile. Hinata watched as light from their window hit Kageyama’s face perfectly, illuminating his face in their otherwise dark room.

Hinata held in a gasp, tightening his hold on Kageyama’s hand as his leaned forward, pressing a kiss to Kageyama’s forehead. He leaned back, melting into his pillow. “You’re beautiful,” he whispered, sleep still fogging his brain.

Kageyama flushed, using his free hand to take a strand of Hinata’s hair. “You too,” he said back quietly, as if he was a little embarrassed.

_ Cute, _ Hinata thought, smiling fondly as Kageyama let go of his hair and put his hand to Hinata’s cheek. Hinata faced Kageyama’s hand, pressing a light kiss to it. “What time should we get up?” Hinata asked, still a little tired from waking up.

Kageyama only shrugged. “Whenever you want to. The interview is at three.”

“Then I’ll sleep until two,” Hinata mumbled, closing his eyes. He felt Kageyama push a strand of hair behind his ear.

“Dumbass, that’s not what I meant,” Kageyama said, his voice a little softer than it was earlier, which Hinata wasn’t even sure  _ how _ that was possible. “Are you really  _ that _ tired? I can ask them to reschedule the interview.”

Hinata shook his head, scooting closer to Kageyama, stopping as he hit Kageyama’s chest. “Don’t reschedule, I know you’re excited to tell the world about  _ us,”  _ Hinata said, slight teasing in his voice.

Kageyama huffed, picking up on Hinata’s teasing. “But if you want to sleep in for the whole day, I won’t stop you. You're more important than people finding out about us, anyway.”

Hinata smiled, letting out a breath of relief. “You care about me way too much, Kageyama-kun.”

“Someone has to,” Kageyama grunted. “So? Want me to call Kuroo-san?”

Hinata shook his head. “No. What time is it now?”

“Ten,” Kageyama whispered, bringing Hinata closer to him, as if he wasn’t already close enough.

Hinata hummed. “We should get up soon.” Hinata opened his eyes slowly, looking up to Kageyama. “Let’s go on a morning jog together!”

Kageyama snorted. “Thought you were tired, dumbass.”

“I am,” Hinata grumbled. “But I wanna jog with you. Please.”

Kageyama sighed, pressing a kiss to Hinata’s head. “Okay, fine. But don’t get mad when I leave you in the dust.”

“Tobio!” Hinata shouted. “You’re the worst! I’ll leave you in the dust if you trip!”

Kageyama rolled his eyes, scoffing. “You’re the worst, we’re still in bed and it’s your fault.”

“You’re the  _ absolute _ worst,” Hinata grumbled, leaning up and pressing his lips against Kageyama’s, feeling Kageyama kiss back as he bit Kageyama’s bottom lip slightly. They separated, Hinata’s lips still against Kageyama’s. “You fell in love with me, after all.”

“You’re even worst, having fallen in love with me, Shou.” Kageyama pecked Hinata’s lips, letting his words linger on Hinata’s lips. 

Hinata wouldn’t lie if he was asked if he was nervous for the interview. It wasn’t because of him and Kageyama, it was mostly because he was sitting next to the  _ best players _ in Japan and wasn’t sure if he was worthy of that.

They were sitting in order of their numbers on their jerseys, Hinata thankful he was right next to Kageyama. Kageyama had assured him many times that he was worthy of standing on the court with him, worthy of all the things volleyball had to offer, but there was still doubt.

It seemed Kageyama could feel his nervousness radiating from where he was sitting, Kageyama looking down. “Do you need to use the bathroom?” Kageyama asked.

Hinata shook his head. “No, I don’t always need to throw up, you know!” Hinata hissed, his voice on edge.

Kageyama seemed to notice, frowning slightly. “You deserve this,” Kageyama whispered, his voice firm as it was quiet. “Stop thinking you don’t. You worked your way up like we all did. We all deserve this opportunity.”

Hinata sighed, letting out a shaky breath. His boyfriend always knew how to help him. “Thanks, Tobio,” he whispered, smiling up at his boyfriend knowing that was all they could do at the moment.

Kageyama hummed, ruffling Hinata’s hair before pulling away as fast as he could. Hinata stared at the hand Kageyama pulled away, yearning to hold that hand. But he couldn’t intertwine their fingers, not yet, but they would be able to soon.

Hinata clenched his fists.  _ Soon, _ he thought. Soon, the world would know, and he and Kageyama would have no shame.

They were lucky that he and Kageyama were able to share their relationship after asking the team’s coach if it was alright. When they were told they could, Hinata ran straight into Kageyama’s arms and gave him the happiest kiss he could.

The interview flew past, with questions about their abilities and what they think about the team. Hinata had nothing but good things to say, having played against everyone on the team at least once. It was fun, to finally be playing beside them rather than against them.

When Kageyama was asked about high school, the interviewer seemed to notice he and Hinata came from the same place. It was brushed off, never to be mentioned again in the interview, which Hinata thought was a loss.  It would’ve been the perfect time to reveal their relationship, and with how Hinata felt Kageyama slump slightly in his seat when he realized that the topic of Karasuno wouldn’t be brought up, Hinata knew Kageyama thought the same.

Then, the end of the interview came up. “Do any of you have any last comments?” 

Hinata and Kageyama shot their hands up, Hinata flushing as he felt Kageyama’s other hand on his shoulder, signaling for him to put his hand down. “I have something,” Kageyama said, his voice full of certainty.

“Yes, Kageyama-senshuu?”

Kageyama cleared his throat, taking his hand off of Hinata’s shoulder. He held his hand to Hinata, looking at him confirm they were going do it  _ now. _

Hinata let out a breath, intertwining his fingers with Kageyama’s and faced the camera, determined. 

“We’re dating,” Hinata and Kageyama said in unison, Hinata gripping Kageyama’s hand tighter as each second passed.

Then, the interviewer gasped. “Seriously?”

Hinata smiled. “Yes! We actually have… er, for a while now. But, we’re happy to reveal this to everyone!”

Kageyama snorted at Hinata’s response, Hinata nudging him in the elbow slightly. The interviewer smiled, looking to the camera man for confirmation to continue. “Hinata-senshuu, if I may, how long has your relationship with Kageyama-senshuu been going on?”

“Ah, since high school!” Hinata exclaimed.

“Since our third year,” Kageyama clarified, giving Hinata a small smile. “We took a little break when Shouyouー Hinata went overseas and I went to the Rio Olympics, then came back together when we played in Japan again.”

“How sweet!” The interviewer exclaimed. “It was very nice to find out about your relationship with each other, Kageyama-senshuu and Hinata-senshuu. We look forward to seeing you two at the Olympics together!”

Hinata stifled in a giggle. “Did you just say  _ Shouyou _ in the interview?”

“Shut up,” Kageyama hissed. “I didn’t mean to call you that, let alone on  _ live television.” _

Hinata collapsed onto their bed right after he and Kageyama got home, tired from practice and the interview. “You think the Karasuno first year group chat is spamming us?”

“Probably,” Kageyama mumbled, knowing that both of their phones were off. “Gonna eat?”

Hinata hummed. “Maybe later. Like at midnight.”

Kageyama huffed, sitting at the edge of the bed and raising an eyebrow at Hinata as they made eye contact. “Don’t sleep on an empty stomach, though. I’ll make you something.”

Hinata’s eyes widened at the sudden offer. “Eh? You don’t have to, Tobio. I can find something in the fridge.”

“Well… I kind of want to make you something,” Kageyama said, his voice full of nervousness. “I’m happy we told people and I want to celebrate, I guess.”

Hinata’s expression softened, fixing his position so he was now sitting up on their bed. He faced his boyfriend, raising his hands and cupping his cheeks. “You’re so cute, Tobio!” He exclaimed.

Kageyama’s face flushed red, scrambling to look at anything  _ but _ Hinata. Kageyama settled on Hinata’s face, his search to look at something else failing. He sighed, glancing between Hinata’s lips and his eyes. “I’m just… happy I can kiss you on court,” Kageyama breathed out. “I always want to after your games.”

Hinata giggled, leaning in and pressing a kiss to the edge of Kageyama’s lips. “You’re the sweetest.”

“This morning you told me I was the worst,” Kageyama huffed. “You change your mind quick, Shou.”

Hinata let go of Kageyama’s cheeks, facing him with a huge smile on his face. “Only for you, Tobio.”

_ Crows but make it five - 3:50 PM _

[yacchan] PEOPLE

[yacchan] KARASUNO ALUMNI

[yacchan] ADULTS

[yacchan] HI HI HI HI HI HI

[yamaguchi!!] YES WHAT

[yacchan] KAGEYAMA AND HINATA CONFIRMED THEIR RELATIONSHIP

[yamaguchi!!] I KNOWWW I WAS WATCHING

[tsukki] Yamaguchi insisted on watching the interview since he thought something would be up.

[tsukki] Should’ve known it was this.

[tsukki] Anyway, congratulations, you two. The public is showing so much support.

[yacchan] YEAH !! its so nice to see everyone being so supportive!!

[yamaguchi!!] woohoo !! congrats u two!!!

_ Crows but make it five - 7:30 _

[You] thank u everyone !!

[You] ur support makes us very happy !!

[tobio <3] Thank you, we appreciate your support. :)

[yacchan] yw !!!

[yamaguchi!!] so when are u two gonna get married

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading! i hope u enjoyed :)) have a happy day/night, everyone!
> 
> here's my [twitter](https://twitter.com/cherryhinas) if u wanna talk about kghn with me !! TuT


End file.
